feudal_warsfandomcom_grc-20200215-history
Combat
Attack Pressing Attack from main menu shows your Attack Bracket (AB). * At the top will be your last target, or last opponent targeting you within last 5 minutes, if any. * Next are your Adversaries or the time until the adversaries will return. * Third is the list of other players who match your Attack Criteria Starting an Attack will open an a message box . * As you get new messages it will scroll up, so use refresh to move to bottom of feed or scroll lock to keep it accessible. * The message box shows ** Seize Target, if one has been selected, and your attack Target. ** Your Gold, Army size, and Current/Max Army Power ** Your vassals and their Current/Max Power ** Heal cost in gold. 1 gold heal 1 vassal for 5 damage Once a raid is successful your will have access to Seize, Conquer, or Pick a seize target options. * Sometimes, your target is not found in the defense that has been weakened. This means that the intended target is in one of the remaining two defenses. Adversaries & Rivals Adversaries * Adversaries are Non-player Characters (NPCs) who appear every 2 hours * You only see a maximum 5 adversaries at a time * You can raid and seize from these NPCs. You cannot scout them. * When you attempt to seize, if you miss, the adversary 'flees.' * Vassals seized from Adversaries are immediately loyal. Rivals * Rivals are players who match your attack criteria and appear in your AB. Army Configurations Trapper Safe (Standard Attack) * Top vassals with one maid/squire (squirrel). If you are attacking rivals (live players) you should keep a squirrel in your army configuration to prevent your higher power vassals from being trapped. * /army_trapper or /army_trapper_dangerous or /army_trapper_anythingelse Trapper check * This is a preset configuration under the expert settings replaces your army vassals with a single squirrel to attack. If you hit a rival with a trapper check configuration, your squirrel will be trapped if they have a trapper set. * /army_check Top without zeal * This is a preset configuration under the expert settings that allows you to select a max attack, eliminating the squire. This sort of attack is most commonly used when attacking during a rescue since your rival’s trapper can not trap you during a rescue attack. * /army_unzealed Top with zeal * This is a preset configuration under the expert settings that selects your strongest attackers and includes any that may be zealed. Zeal is the additional power the vassal receives for one attack after you have used the church to pray for that specific power. * /army_zealed Raid * Primary form of attack, If successful you will steal gold from target. * Command: /attack_Target ID * Raid succeeds if: * Army Power + Zeal Power >= Defense * Trapper: Yes - Trapper may become active at any point a defender places vassals in the building stronger than attacking army to trap smallest vassal in army Rescue & Prisoners Rescue * While your vassal is in Chains under another liege you will have 20 chances to attempt rescue. * Command: /rescue_Target ID_Target ID * A rescue succeeds if: ** Army Power + Zeal Power >= 2 x Rescue Target Power + Defense * Trapper: No - Trapper is not effective during any rescue attempts Prisoners * Can be accessed via your Me page. Enemies have 20 chances to attempt to rescue. * Command: /prisoners * From this page, you can set a ransom or release the prisoner * To release all of one person's prisoners, you can go to their View and choose to Release All. Seize & Liberate Seize * A successful seize will reward you with the target vassal in your court with 0 health and in Chains for 24 hours. * Command: /seize_Target ID_Target ID * Must first raid successfully in order to make a Seize Attack * Seize is successful if: * Army Power + Zeal Power >= 2 x Seize Target Power* + Defense Power + Alarm + Mobilization * *If your Seize Target is in the Tower Building you will need 3 x target power instead of 2x * After a successful seize the defender will receive a Mobilization bonus = Seize Target Power x 2 * Trapper: Yes - Trapper may become active at any point a defender places vassals in the building stronger than attacking army to trap smallest vassal in army Liberate * Liberate functions exactly as a Seize does, except that if it is successful the target vassal is returned to the liege it is loyal to. * Command: /liberate_Target ID_Target ID * Trapper: Yes - Trapper may become active at any point a defender places vassals in the building stronger than attacking army to trap smallest vassal in army Scout * Required Building: Hideout * Command: /scout_ID_ID * You will find link for scouting by viewing a target that is currently in your Attack Bracket. * Once a scout has started you select a vassal from target to learn location for. * The cost for a scout attack is half your current total scout points. * Your total scout power (before spending) is compared to opponent's total scout power: * <80% - defender learns who the attacker was, and which vassal was the target * 80-90% - defender learns who the attacker was * 90-100% - defender learns there was a scouting attempt * 100-110% - attacker learns protected and unprotected gold, and gold gain * 110-120% - attacker learns location of target vassal * >=120% - attacker learns defenses in that vassal's district, or the weakest defense in case the target vassal is in court Rebel & Conquer Rebel * Rebel attack targets your liege, if successful you will become Independent. * Command: /rebel_Target ID * A Rebel Attack succeeds if: ** Army Power + Zeal Power + Your Power >= Defense (note: you may be included in this defense) * Trapper: No - Your liege will not be able to utilize a trapper in the event of a rebellion attack Conquer * May only be used against a target that is Independent, if successful they will become your vassal. * Command: /conquer_ID * Must first Raid successfully in order to make a Conquer Attack * Conquer is successful if: * Army Power + Zeal Power >= 2 x Target Power + Defense * Trapper: Yes Tax * All player to player gold transactions have a 30% tax (raid and ransom). For example, when a ransom of X is demanded, the one paying the ransom will be charged X/0.7. Common Tactics See Common Tactics. Main Menu